Skinny Love
by BiteMeROFLXD
Summary: Edward Cullen meets the 'Love of his Life' in the most unexpected place... a strip club. But theres one problem. He's engaged to a psychotic girl named Tanya and to his dismay, the wedding is in one day. What will he do?
1. No One Can Resist This Piece of Meat

Skinny Love

_Who would have thought that I'd meet the girl of my dreams at a strip club the night of my Bachelor party._

_Hell, I'm fucking sure that i didn't._

_One look at the girl dancing on the platform and that's all it took for me to chicken out of my engagement._

_'Why' you ask?_

_Well for one, I didn't even propose to Tanya Denali. She asked me. So how do you expect me to marry someone I don't love?_

_And two, shes a crazy manipulative psycho bitch._

_Well, I've made my decision. I'm not getting married._

_If i ever do tie the knot, it'd be with the brown eyes who stared at me as she danced._

* * *

Emmett and Jasper hauled me down to the dirtiest, most deserted strip club in downtown Seattle. I don't even know if my sister Alice knows that Jasper, her husband, frequented these types of places. As for my brother Emmett, i didn't expect any less of him. He liked seeing naked women prancing around on tables.

We walked into the club when Emmett boomed out "MY BROTHER NEEDS SOME ACTION BEFORE HIS BIG DAY TOMORROW!"

I rolled my eyes at the big oaf. "Shut the fuck up Emmett."

"Shhh... use your inside voice Em," Jasper chuckled beside me.

"Hey i can say what i want when i want. Its a free country," he smiled.

"Oh just shut up and get us a table will ya'," Jasper mock punched Em's shoulder.

I stared in disgust as we walked to a filthy booth in front of the stage. I couldn't help but grimace as I stepped on a sticky substance that smelled something like vomit.

A big guy with tattoos all over his arms brought us some Coronas and peanuts hoping to get Jaz to give him his number.

"Erm.. no thanks. Um... I'm married." Jasper cringed into my side showing his wedding ring.

"Your loss." The guy grumbled walking away.

"What the fuck is a gay guy doing in a strip club?" Jasper breathed out.

"He probably has his days mixed up. Thursday is No-straight-men strip night." Em chuckled throwing a peanut in the air only to catch it in his mouth.

"Emmett, what the hell are we doing here?" i whispered madly as he whistled at some big breasted blond doing splits on the stage.

"Having fun Ed," he smiled taking a bunch of $1's out of his wallet. "Relax and enjoy the view my friend."

"Not likely." i muttered sinking into the booth.

I glanced over to Jasper hoping that i could get my best friend to sneak me out of the filthy club only to notice him texting on his phone.

From his smile, i could tell he was really caught up in the moment texting something really inappropriate to my sister. Dirty bastard.

I shook my head and looked over to Emmett waving his cash in the air. "Hey! Hey! Do the Macarena for me!"

The blond dancer rolled her eyes and grabbed his money.

Her barely there nurse suit curled up as she danced for Emmett.

Then like a child (slash seal)he was, he clapped and squealed.

"ROSE!" someone screamed from the bar. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

She muttered something before trying to get off the stage,but my crazy ass brother caught her arm and spun her around.

i held back a chuckle as i saw my brother get down on one knee, clearly showing an erection. "You, Rose, are one hell of a dancer. Marry me."

"Oh fuck off." she grimaced and walked off.

He got off the floor wearing the freakiest smile I've ever seen. "I'm gonna marry that woman. "

"If you didn't notice, she kinda blew you off." Jasper chuckled.

"No one can resist this piece of meat." he said grabbing his crotch.

"I'm never going to look at meat the same way again." i answered making a face.

The lights above us dimmed. I glanced around the club hoping that there was a power outage so we could leave but then blue lights on the stage flickered on.

The 30 seconds to mars Bad Romance cover started playing as a young girl stepped onto the stage.

The Lyrics surprised me as she moved her hips to the song.

_I want your love _

_I want your disease _

_I want you open mouthed and on your knees_

the blue lights made her creamy white skin glow as she moved and even tho her back was to me, her moves were so sensual, sexy.

Then, her hand curled around the stripper pole as she swung her body around it.

My Eyes felt glued to her body as she climbed the pole only to slowly come down. then something below my waste twitched as she dropped to the floor. the lyrics of the song boomed in my head.

_I want your psycho_

_Your vertical kiss_

_I Want you in my bed_

_I'll make you sick_

_I want your love_

_Love-love-love_

_I want your love_

i tried to make out what her Her face looked like but it was completely covered by a white mask. Her small but elegant body turned to me and then i saw it. Her eyes were Brown.

Her eyes met mine as she put her pack to the pole once the song ended.

_i want to make you mine, brown eyed beauty_ my mind screamed out.

"HEY! HOW MUCH FOR AN HOUR WITH MY BROTHER!" Emmett hollered out.

"What the fuck Em! Shut up!" i spat out at him.

He ignored me as he neared the stage.

She spoke to him briefly before he turned back to me. He looked at me and sighed before taking his wallet out of his pocket. He handed her a big wad of cash before walking over to me.

"This practically cost me a body part." he muttered. " Go to the room with a purple door down the hall. She'll be there waiting for you."

"Why did you do that?" i growled madly.

"You should of seen the way you looked at her." he smiled. "Anyways... go. I've spent too much for this night to go to waste."

I sighed and walked down the deserted club.

* * *

So hi. I'm new to the 'World of Fanfiction'.

I am gonna be really honest. I suck at spelling and punctuation so if you find a mistake, please tell me *shy smile*

I hope you enjoy reading my story and to tell you the truth, reviews are better that Emmett's crotch, so review please.


	2. She's A Little Mental

Skinny Love

I stood in front of the purple door for what seemed hours. I couldn't find the balls to knock on the door and meet her._ And _what made the situation even worse, I had a little problem with my throbbing... _friend_.

I heard a sigh from the other side of room. The purple door opened just before my hand rasped on the door.

She wasn't wearing the white mask i saw before. Instead it was a read-black feathered mask revealing the bottom half of her face. Her big brown eyes met mine as a slow smile appeared on her face.

"Hello," I croaked. I cleared my throat nervously trying to get up the nerve to introduce myself. "I'm Edward."

"Hi," she whispered timidly. "I'm... Rayne."

Something in me felt like she was lying. "That's not really your name, is it?"

She ignored my question and pulled me inside. She sat me next to her on a black couch that was in the far corner of the room. I glanced around the room stunned as lyrics from my favorite bands were written in a sloppy handwriting on the walls.

Her hand rested on mine for a brief moment before her plump red limps turned into a smile

"So.. what brings you to a strip club on a fine Friday night like this." she giggled as a strike of lightning rumbled from outside.

i shifted uncomfortably and grumbled,"I'm here for... my bachelor party."

Her eyes widened as her lips formed into an 'O' shape. "Would your fiancée approve of you being here?"

"Probably not.. but I'm glad to be away from her." I shuddered.

"Why is that?"

"I don't love her. I never have," I whispered.

"I hope you don't mind me asking... but then why are you engaged?"

"She asked me to marry her... she assumed I said yes when I shook my head. I don't have the nerve to tell her that the wedding is off because... she's scary. And so, here i am after a week of her 'proposition' " i quoted with my fingers.

"A week?" she gasped.

"Yup.. I think she's a little mental."

"Only a little?"

"Ok... completely mental."

She chuckled beside me and sighed. "Your brother didn't tell me what he wanted to happen in this hour so.. what do you want to do?"

I stared into her brown eyes, seeing a silent plead. She didn't want me to ask her to sleep with me. She didn't want me to ask her to give me a lap dance. She didn't want me to force her into anything.

And i couldn't do those things to her. She was such a tiny little thing. I didn't want to hurt her... so I responded "Lets just talk."

She smiled like a kid on Christmas morning, making my heart swell with warmth.

"So I see that you're a fan of _Bon Iver_."i said pointing my thumb to the lyric-written wall. "What's your favorite song?"

"You're a fan of them?" She smiled disbelieving.

I nodded, smiling.

"My favorite would have to be..._ Re: Stacks_." Her smile wavered.

"Why?" i asked surprised.

"I don't know. I feel like i relate to it."

I sat there quietly. That song had such depth to it.. but it was mostly about pain and loss. Why was it her favorite?

"What's yours?" she whispered bringing me out of my trace of thought.

"_Blood Bank_." I grinned. I closed my eyes, reciting my favorite part of the song.

_'Then the snow started falling_

_We were stuck out in your car_

_You were rubbing both of my hands_

_Chewing on a candy bar_

_You said "'ain't this just like the present_

_To be showing up like this"_

_As a moon waned to crescent _

_We started to kiss_

_And I said "I know it well"_

_That secret that we know_

_That we don't know how to tell_

_I'm in love with your honor_

_I'm in love with your cheeks'_

She bit her bottom lip, fighting a smile. "What other Bands do you like?"

"I have a long list.." I confessed. "It might take the whole night."

"I've got time."

"Do you?"

"For you.. yes. You're the last.. _costumer _of the night." She grimaced.

"Do you not like working here?" I grabbed her hands, stroking her palms with my thumbs.

"I hate it here... "she whispered.

"Then why don't you quit?"

"Personal reasons." She sighed.

"Oh."

"Its not like I can't tell you.. its just that I don't feel comfortable telling someone I just met the reason I'm a stripper. Don't take it personally."

"Its fine. I understand"

She sighed, resting her head on the back of the couch. "I haven't told anyone the reason of why I've been working here. I don't want them to pity me."

I stared at her tired eyes. _Change the subject stupid. She doesn't want to talk about this anymore _my mind roared.

"What do you think of _Snow Patrol_?" I said suddenly.

A small smile appeared on her face.

_Oh what I'll do to keep her smiling._

* * *

Reviews are better than Edward reciting music to you... well no. Not really.


	3. I Don't Have Foot Fungus

Skinny Love.

My hour is up.. and yet, I'm still in the purple room talking to Rayne.

It may be past 3:30 in the morning, but I don't feel tired at all. I know this sounds really lame but, I feel like she's the sun. Shes gives me all the energy to stay awake.

Her laugh is so contagious, her smile makes you want to smile, and that blush. _Oh, that blush. _Its just so strikingly beautiful on her skin. I may not be able to see much of her face, but I know that behind the mask she wears, a true goddess hides behind it.

"Ok... what do you think of _Barcelona_?" She smiled while biting her lip.

"They have some of the best music I've heard in ages. _Come Back When You Can _is an amazing song.. but my favorite would have to be _Colors_. Do you like them?" I smiled.

"I don't like them... I love them!" she yelled ecstatically. " _Please Don't Go _would have to be my favorite, but _Get Up_ comes in a close second"

I frowned. _Again with the sad music. _

My iPhone beeped as I received a text. _Tanya._

_Oh Gah._

Rayne glanced at the phone, her smile wavering as she watched me ignore the text.

"Is that the lucky Bride-to-Be?"

"Yes..." I frowned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"You know you still have time to get rid of her..." She reminded me patting my hand.

My phone beeped again.

"Ya... nine hours to be exact."

"You can get a lot of things done in nine hours. I think it would be better to cut things short then for you to be looking at your failed marriage to the crazy cat lady ten years from now."

"She does own a cat right now... " I murmured chuckling.

She grinned. "You shouldn't be miserable in a marriage with out love. Believe me."

"Have you been married before?" I asked glum. _Please don't be married. Please don't be married._

"No. Marriage doesn't interest me. It was kinda the kiss of death for my parents. She became the crazy cat lady." She laughed sadly.

"Sorry to hear that."

I glanced at my phone, more than annoyed as it beeped once again.

"Excuse me for a second." I motioned as I grabbed my phone.

She nodded and watched as I opened the door. I gave my phone a silent goodbye as i threw it against the wall. The impact caused instantly shattered the screen.

"That was a $300 phone." She murmured shocked.

"But, I got rid of her for the time being. " I smiled proudly

She smiled, shaking her head while trying to contain her laughter. She yawned suddenly making me conscious that her shift had probably been over.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up."

"It's fine. You're fun to be around."

"Same here." I smiled sincerely. I grabbed her hand and held it mine. I stared at our hands, frowning as our hands molded together. It was as if her hands fit perfectly in to mine and just the thought of leaving her, made me feel more depressed then I ever had in my life.

"What's wrong?" she whispered concerned.

"Would it be all right if I were to come by... and see you again? I feel like we've connected into a deeper level more then anyone I've met before." I rushed as I played with her fingers.

"I'd love that," she said happily. "I feel the same way."

"Thank you."

"No prob."

I opened the purple door, glancing around the hallway just waiting for Emmett to pop out and ask me what I did with Rayne for 5 hours but the hallway was just as deserted as when I arrived.

"Is this place deserted all the time?"

"Actually no. Its pretty packed on No-Straight-Men night." She grinned.

"Wow."

"I know." She walked me out of the club waiting for me to hitch a cab after I couldn't find Jas or Em. _Fuckers. They were my ride._

I felt her shiver beside me as the cold Washington chill set it. That's when I first noticed what she was wearing. Her black strapless dress didn't cover much of her body and what made things worse, she was barefoot in a puddle of rainwater.

"God, you must be freezing." I gasped. I removed my jacket, draping it over her shoulder. I took off my shoes and socks and motioned for her to put them on.

She refused, muttering something about me getting pneumonia. I just smiled and chuckled. " I never get sick.. and besides if you're worried that my socks have some nasty gunk in them, don't worry. I don't have foot fungus."

She giggled and sighed. She slipped on my socks and returned my shoes. "I think your non-foot-fungus socks are good enough for me."

I groaned and laced my shoes back on.

The cab appeared, making me wish i could just stand next to Rayne another hour. I turned to her, dreading on leaving.

"Can I try something before I leave?" I asked afraid of what she might say.

"Sure I guess."

I went in for a kiss on the cheek but decided against it as I slid down to my knees and took off my shoes. I slipped her tiny toes in them and whispered, "You'll need them more then i do."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Goodbye Edward."

"This isn't a Goodbye, Rayne." I stared into her eyes. "I'll see you later."

I got into the cab and told the driver to take me to the nearest café.

There was no way i was going to sleep that night... because if I did, I was sure that Rayne was too good to be true._ She had to be a dream_.

The cabbie took me to place that resembled _Van Gogh's "Cafe Terrace at Night" _and from the looks of the place, it had a lot of people roaming around it at four in the morning.

I ordered at cup of dark coffee, hoping to stay awake the whole morning but to my rotten luck, I dozed off before my coffee could arrive.

The sun was blazing on my back, which was a surprise since the sun was never out in Seattle. I glanced around, my eyes still half shut, as people walked about the streets.

The waiter who had attended me before I fell asleep handed a girl his writing pad complaining that if I didn't pay for the coffee I ordered 5 hours ago, that she should kick me out. Her back was to me but I could see her nod her head. He pointed his fat finger at me and motioned her to get to work.

I grabbed a newspaper from the table beside me pretending to read it as she walked up. I didn't look at her as she cleared her throat. "Can i help you?"

I put the paper down glancing up at her. She took a step back and gasped a little.

"May I have a new cup of coffee? Mine seems to have run a little cold." I gave her a small smile.

She nodded her head, practically running away without asking for my order.

The girl seemed somewhat familiar... but I couldn't get a grasp on who she resembled.

She returned with my coffee in hand, face down.

"Excuse me?" I cleared my throat. "Have we met before?"

She shook her head, leaving me my bill as she left with out a word.

* * *

Reviews are a whole lot better than Foot Fungus. Believe me. Edward said so himself.


	4. I Will Get My Dad To Castrate You

Skinny Love

**Bella's Pov**

_Shit! _He's here. Edward's here. Edward is fucking here! At my nice appropriate job. It was bad enough that he met me at a strip club, but I can't risk him seeing it's me.

"Miss?" Edward called. "Miss?"

"Bella!" Mike called from behind the counter. "Get to work! Go see what he wants!"

I gave Mike a nervous glance and walked to Edward. "Yes?"

He stared at me intently as if he was trying to remember who I was. "Who are you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, who are you? You seem to know who I am but I cant seem to remember who you are." he frowned.

"No. I don't know who you are." Of course he wouldn't remember me. I was half naked last night and my face was covered. Right now I'm in full uniform; a white collard shirt and black jeans.

I looked everywhere but his eyes. I couldn't stare into his green eyes because if I did, I'd most likely get lost in them and he'd figure out who I am.

"Oh." he frowned sadly. "Ok."

He grabbed his wallet and shoved some cash in the bill case and handed it to me.

The chilly August wind blew as the sun hid. I shook coughing.

He stood up shivering as he pulled the sleeves of his dress shirt down.

"Are you cold?" I whispered.

"Yup. My feet are too." He laughed wiggling his toes.

He had given me his jacket and shoes in the morning when he saw me freezing. It was a nice gesture of him, something that men these days don't do anymore. I was impressed with him but this morning when I woke up from my four hour nap, I caught my self inhaling the scent coming of his jacket.

His copper hair shined as the sun peaked it way out of the clouds, making him glow. "Don't freeze out here. I'd give you a jacket, but I've already given someone mine."

I smiled. "I don't doubt you would."

"See ya later, Bella." He smiled and walked down the sidewalk barefooted.

* * *

I found myself walking through pale white hallways after my shift. I knew the place like the palm of my hand. I'd been there so many times over the year, it wasn't even funny.

I walked into a room seeing a man hooked up to multiple machines, sleeping soundly. The constant beeping of the monitors were the only sign that he was still alive. I ran my hand through what little hair he still had, wishing for him to get better.

"Bella," he whispered smiling faintly.

"Hey dad," I whispered.

**Edward's Pov**

I walked up the steps to the Denali house. I was scared to see Eleazar, Tanya's father, in fear that he would want to castrate me if he found out that I wasn't marrying his daughter.

I knocked on the door, breathing heavily. _Please don't him, please don't him, please don't him._

Kate Denali opened the door, her smile dropping when she saw it was me. "I thought you were Garrett."

"Sorry. Is Tanya here?" I asked nervous.

"Ya. I have the feeling you're gonna dump her now so please, go ahead. She's bugging the hell out of me with her 'Dream Wedding.'"

I took a deep breath.

"Don't worry. I'll keep dad entertained when you cut the 'wicked Witch of the west' loose. Go." She shoed me forward to Tanya's room.

I knocked on her door. "Tanya?"

"Edward!" she screamed from the other side. "You're not supposed to see me until the wedding! Its bad luck if you do! Go home or I will get my dad to castrate you!"

"Hes going to do it anyway when he finds out.." I muttered.

"What?" She opened the door.

"Ah!" I covered my eyes "What do you have on your face?"

"It's an avocado mask. Now what were you saying."

"Tanya," I breathed. "Its not working out. I can't marry you?"

"What?" her face fell, her eyes tearing."What do you mean?

"I can't marry you... because i don't love you."

"Why?" she sobbed.

"I'm in love with someone else."

"Who?" she barked at me.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! I'm going to tell her to make you happy."

"No! Don't do that... wait what?" i looked at her surprised.

"If she was woman enough to take you from me, then she deserves my blessing. She should treat you like an ass you are." She wiped her eyes and tried to smile.

"Thank you Tanya." I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks for understanding."

"I'm going to castrate her..." she muttered.

"Shes a woman. You can't do that."

"Oh I'll find away." She chuckled. "Go find your woman."

I smiled and ran off.

* * *

**So... sorry this chapter is kind of short. I haven't really had time to write this week, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this.**

**Please check out this story my friend Riley and I are co-writing. It's called 'Blinded by the Light' by EpicBoogerEatingStrippers (inside joke). **

**Well. That's it. Thanks.**

**Reviews are better than Edward in the sun. Well no. Not really. But please review.**


End file.
